Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
Untitled I made a weapon list but it isn't appering. :Formatting error. I fixed it. Official Media Could someone tell me what the official media the weapons were confirmed in was? I'm not doubting you, Cod1, I'm just wondering where you found it. I'm interested in reading it myself. 23:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshots, and gameplay videos have recently been released Here is a link. 3:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you, my good man. 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Grenade I've seen some pictures of the touch screen interface and the only grenade I've seen is the M26/M61 grenade. Does anybody think this should replace the M67 on the list? Or just get added in addition to the M67. I think we should keep the M67 on the list until the game comes out or a new screenshot, or video comes out confirming if it is the M67, or the M61, the symbol for the grenade is an M61 but the actual grenade could be an M67. 1:51, 3 September 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Trivia The trivia section all seems to be based on opinion and appears to have little factual knowledge if any. Someone want to do a rewrite? -- 16:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ive been trying to help with cleaning up trivia --Thatguy699 8:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) M1911 and Dragunov Whoever can confirm that the M1911 and the Drgaunov are in the game, please create a section on their weapon pages that prove they appear in game. I have played through the entire single player campain (But not wi-fi), and haven't seen them. I know that they don't have the Dragunov in the game, the only sniper rifle they have is the M80 (or something like that). They don't have the M1911, but they have the USP and M9. MasterDC 16:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Master DC Tutorials Could somebody make a new page for gameplay tutorials for this game, because someone thats not a retristrated user is puting their tutorials on --Thatguy699 3:59, November 29, 2009 Multiplayer Hey for the multiplayer on the game (specifically Wi-Fi), I can't seem to unlock anymore weapons. Is the list for how many kills right, because I only unlocked the M4 on the Coalition side, but I've passed 100 on Coalition, and haven't received the AA-12? (Restarted my game, haven't tried again) MasterDC 16:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Master DC Only kills made on online multiplayer count. Kills made in local matches don't count 19:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I thought it was 150 kills for the AA-12. Oorah! 11:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) DS Download Play I read that CoD4 on ds was able to use DS download play but can you use it with Mobilized? also, Someone said "This game is often mistaken as the Nintendo DS version of Modern Warfare 2, but it has completely different weapons, storyline and gameplay." This is untrue because it is the version of MW2 for DS. Thats a no brainer. someone take it off. Mobilized 02:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. And no, you cannot use DS download play on Mobilized. Only in cod4, tough it is a pretty limited multiplayer: 2 maps, 1 primary and 1 secondary: it gets repetitive and boring after a while :( RC95 12:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Awwwwww. ok. Mobilized 17:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ETC Glitch This information is all true. do not take it down. Mobilized 00:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Friend Codes Anyone want to trade friend codes and play some friend matches?? SSgtGriffin 02:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure, see my user page for my FC and leave yours on my talk page. DogNut327 19:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Correct Info? In the weapon list, it says the M1919 is unlockable after 1,000 kills for the Insurgent faction. Is that even correct? MetlmanTalk 17:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Metlman13